YYH Advice Collums!
by bjeveryday
Summary: This is where people from YYH ask other characters for advice on certain issues and problems of theirs.
1. Kuwabara's stupid questions

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:Hello this is my first YYH fanfic. and I really hope you like it.No flames.I don't care what you think so all you are doing is wasting your time and mine so if you don't like it then leave.No one said you HAVE to read it.You chose to so you live with it.I have gotten flames today on a couple of my other stories and I laughed at them so I don't feel like more flames.I am NOT a yaoi fan so I will be going a little against that in here I mean I just don't like some of the couples you guys make up.I am terribly sorry I sound a little harsh here but I am just informing you.I would greatly apprichiate reviews.But I do not NEED them.I would just like at least a couple by the fourth chapter.You know?Well that's enough for the introduction section.On with the story.But first a disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or any of it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need help,  
  
People always make fun of me and I don't think it's fair.They call me all sorts of names.I do not like of it.I may not be that smart but who cares about that stuff anyway?I also have problems keeping the ladies off of me.I think that is why all the guys make fun of me.They are just jealous.You know?Well uhhhhh..... bye?  
  
Help me,  
  
Stronger than Urameshi  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha!  
  
I can't believe you think the ladies are over you!I've never seen a hot babe go for you Kuwabara!Not only us guys make fun of you!There are millions and millions of people out there who make fun of you all the time.And you are not stronger than me!You couldn't even beat that little kid!Baka...  
  
Yusuke  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hn,  
  
Naive human.You are a weakling and not even worth my time.I actually agree with that other human Yusuke.You better stay away from Yukina.  
  
Hiei  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Kuwabara,  
  
Well Kuwabara.I think people make fun of your ego.No offence but have you ever even been with a woman who liked you?Don't mind Hiei.But you might want to stay away from Yukina.Don't ask why just stay away.  
  
Kurama  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well....  
  
Well Kuwabara the I never was attracted to you though you were to me but I think the problem lies in the fact that you tend to brag a little to much and then you don't back it up.All I have to say is Bingo!Kurama was absolutly correct when he said that thing about the ego of yours.Be yourself.  
  
Botan  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara,  
  
You do stupid things all the time that gets us in trouble.That is why all of us mock you!And I am more attractive to the ladies than you are.So lose the macho act!  
  
Koenma  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara,  
  
Kazuma I do not know why Hiei doesn't want you around me.I think you are very attractive to the ladies, but you do show off a lot.I really am clueless of why people make fun of you.I am sorry to hear that that happens.I am always here when you need me.  
  
Yukina  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bro,  
  
I can tell you many reasons why people make fun of you.And you have never been on a real date before!I bet Pui could get a date easier than you.Give it up.Your the one who like clings to them not the other way around.Stop fantisising and get a life.And you better stay away from that Yukina if you know whats good for you!  
  
Shizeru  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara,  
  
Well Kuwabara I must say that I agree with most of these people.I am confused of why people don't want you to be with Yukina.So don't come asking me about it.So sorry but I have homework and must leave you now.So long.Oh but next time try to cover up your identity better if you want to stay anonymous.  
  
Keiko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bjeveryday:I admit I don't like it that much.It is lame I think and I will most likely end up deleting it.Tell me what you think but don't flame it.Well please tell me but I don't mind if you don't. 


	2. Foxy Sox needs help from the YYH gang

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:I am soooo glad that you guys like it.I am very surprised that I already have six reviews.I guess it is better than I thought.Then again I didn't really read over it.I just skimmed on the final result and I actually like it now.Thanks.I do exept constructive critisism just not flames.I am updating pretty early.I am going to help some of you.Okay?  
  
Disclaimer:Me no no own YYH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dear yyh gang,  
  
my friends are better than me at EVERYthing what should i do?  
  
foxy sox  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Foxy,  
  
Well I don't know how you feel.Since I am good at almost everything but I guess you have something about you that they can't do.Right?  
  
Yusuke  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Human,  
  
The reason is that you are nothing but a simple human.You will never amount up to a strong demon such as myself so get used to being worse now.  
  
Hiei  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Eccuse Hiei,  
  
Please eccuse Hiei.He is rude to humans at times.But we all knew that.So do not take his advice...  
  
Bjeveryday  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Foxy Sox,  
  
I am sure that you exeal(Gomen for spelling) at something.They can't possibly be better than you at everything.There has to be something and I am sure you will find out what that certain something is someday.  
  
Kurama  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Foxy Sox,  
  
I think Kurama and yes even Yusuke is absolutly correct on this subject.Find something you can do that they cannot.But once you find that something don't rub it in their faces.But I am sure you already know that.  
  
Botan  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sox,  
  
Yeah they are correct well not Hiei but the rest of them.Maybe you will become a Spirit Detective someday.But I think that is worth rubbing in their perfect faces.Yes?  
  
Koenma  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello Foxy Sox,  
  
I think that you would have to be good at at least one thing that they aren't good at.Trust me.You just may not realize it yet because you are too worried about what they are good at.  
  
Yukina  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey,  
  
Yeah I guess they are all right.Well not all of them but you know.Well I have nothing else to say here so bye...I guess.  
  
Shizero  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Foxy,  
  
Hello Foxy Sox.I think you must be good at something.Like I am with my school work.They may seem perfect at a lot of things but I happen to know that that is not a true statment.Just try different things and when that one thing comes to you, you'll know it.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Foxy Babe,  
  
Sup?You are kidding me right?You gotta be able to do something.Like me.I am the strongest guy in my school.Way stronger than Yusuke Urameshi will ever be.And I know how to treat a woman.I am confused of why I am to stay away from my beloved Yukina though.Do you know?Tell me.  
  
Kuwabara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bjeveryday:So what did you think of this chapter?I got this one first asking for help.I am going to do character questions still though.I am not begining for reviews though.I don't need them as I said before I just prefer to have them.Thank you for all the reviews so far.I am hoping to see more soon.Foxy Sox please tell me if any of the characters helped.Byze! 


	3. Ariel searches for love

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:I am updating this for the second time today.I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:YYH?Mine?I never said that.Because it just sadly isn't true.So leave me alone about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Help.   
  
I don't know why but I can't get a boyfriend. My guess is all the guys in my school are still to young for a girlfriend, I mean I am only 12 but I have the maturnes to have a boyfriend. I really want one. Maybe just none of the boys are for me. I havn't found a single one like Kurama(my dream boyfriend) but some are close. Can you please help me.  
  
Ariel/lover of the romantic soldier(who is Kurama)_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ariel,  
  
Man you chose a long pen name there...Well anyway I bet those dudes don't even know what a boyfriend is.Or you are just shy.I don't know...Well unless you act like Kuwabara...Then I see the problem.  
  
Yusuke  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Worthless Human,  
  
Because all you are is a weak human that no real man would ever want.And the fact that you are attracted to Kurama might be the fact.Ever think of that?  
  
Hiei  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Ariel/Lover of the romantic soldier Kurama,  
  
Well don't listen to Hiei.I am going to have to knock some since into him if he doesn't stop this.I think he just needs his nap...HIEI IS SO KAWAII!!!!Gomen for burst of hyperness there.I am going to give you some advice.Well I think that there is someone out there for you and you are made for boys but they just aren't ready.I think Kurama is hot too by the way.That may be a problem too.You never know who you are going to end up with.It could be someone you really think you hate but then get to know them and start to like them.Like my sister.She hated her current boyfriend but then they got to know each other and they've been going out for almost 4 years now.I have never had a boyfriend either and I am going to be 14 in September.I am just shy and different than most girls.I dress normal and act normal I just like anime and a lot of guys at my school make fun of people for liking anime.So you see you will find someone.Just wait.I promise.I am waiting too.If that makes you feel any better.Well I am taking up too much room here.Sorry about that.^_^U  
  
Bjeveryday  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear fan,  
  
Hello I am flattered that I am your dream boy.I think that any guy would be lucky to have someone like you.And I really mean that.You will break lots of hearts someday.But you will find that one guy and you will make him the happiest guy in the universe as he will you.I hope you find him soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurama  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama Lover,  
  
Well I am sure that there is someone who likes you.They are just shy to admit it.If you have someone in mind that you like then you should confront them about it.The worse thing they can do is say no.And if they say no then they don't deserve you.  
  
Botan  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ariel,  
  
Well I am not really good in this department so all I can say is uhh....There's someone for everyone.  
  
Koenma  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lover of the romantic soldier,  
  
I think everyone but Hiei and mostly Koenma is right.So just do what you think is best.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ariel,  
  
Love stinks.So just stay away from it.Okay?  
  
Shizeru  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ariel/The lover of romantic Kurama,  
  
I think that all you need to do is get to know some of them and then they will like you back.I am sure you are beautiful so I think that getting a boyfriend should be a sinch.Someday soon you will meet the guy just for you.I know it!  
  
Keiko  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lover of Kurama AND Kuwabara(You know you love me),  
  
I bet your a babe.Right?If you are then call me bebe!I will be your boyfriend....HAHA!I tricked you!I have found my woman already...Yukina*Hiei comes out of no where and beats the crap out of Kuwabara*Or....may...be ....nnnooottt.  
  
Kuwabara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I hope this helps.The next chapter I am having a character in search of advice.Sorry about that.Well if you didn't know gomen is sorry for Japanese.I hope I didn't confissle(Gomen.I love that word!)any of you.Gomen if I did.I am try to pry it in your head.Is it working? 


	4. Yusuke's Ego Problem

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I am finally updating this.I bet your happy about that huh?Well enough jabbering and on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not I repeat DO NOT own YYH or any of the YYH characters!Aight?  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Hey,  
  
People keep saying I have an ego problem.How do I convince them that I really am as great as I say I am and I don't even say all of the things that are great about me!  
  
BiggestPunkEver  
  
Yusuke,  
  
You can never measure up to me a demon!All you are is a filthy nigen!And I am tired of your endless bragging!  
  
Hiei  
  
BiggestEgoEver,  
  
We are all tired of your ego and your taunting.You may be strong but your not exactly up there in the commen scence area.  
  
Kurama  
  
BigPunk,  
  
Yusuke ever since I have known you you've had a big problem with your ego.But you've also have a great heart.So use your head and your heart more.Please.Do us all a favor.  
  
Botan  
  
Yusuke,  
  
Yusuke I personally am sick and tired of you talking about fighting.That and calling me a baby or todler.So get a life.  
  
Koenma  
  
Yusuke,  
  
Well Yusuke I don't know you all that well.Not as much as some of the others but well enough to know you have an ego problem.Please act more considerate.Maybe you'll make more friends.  
  
Yukina  
  
Hey,  
  
Your not that great Yusuke.So shut-up about yourself and talk about something we actually care about.  
  
Shizuru  
  
Yusuke,  
  
I have to admit you do tend to stretch the truth when it comes to you.  
  
Keiko  
  
Yusuke,  
  
We all know that I am the biggest punk in the school and that I am ten times better than you so stop talking and bragging about yourself all of the time.  
  
Kuwabara  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Review! 


	5. Annonamise's friend

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:I am updating...Yes it is amazing.I will try to start updating more.Okay?Thanks for all the reviews so far.:D  
  
Disclaimer:Me no no own YYH or any of the YYH characters or the person seeking advice.:)  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Dear Yu-Yu-Hakisho group,  
  
i have a friend that i am very clouse to and i want to help him out, cause u see,  
  
he used to be my boy friend (Don't you say a word kooabara or yusekay, or you wont be live  
  
long enough to worry about canseling dates because of missions!)i get the feeling he gets hit and abused by his dad  
  
and in a way i think he even told me so one day.  
  
when he broke up with me a couple of mounths ago he said it in a weird way,  
  
"i can't rally have a girl friend right now, its the same pattern every time he has a girl friend,  
  
he goes out with them and then dumps them every time they get to clouse. what should i do?  
  
sincerly,  
  
annonamise  
  
p.s. Kooabara, take every ones adive and dont start kissing yukeana  
  
in public...ok dont pirode until the time comes when its... um how should i put this... safe i guess is the right word.  
  
any ways, Kurama, i got a question just for you by the way, are you still single? just kidding. my frien thought it would be funny to ask u that.  
  
bye.  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Sup annonamise,  
  
Maybe this guy isn't ready for a girlfriend.What do you think I was going to say?Something about him dumping you?Ha!Well anyway maybe he wanted a hotter girl I don't know.How would I know?You should maybe try to ask him about his dad.  
  
Yusuke  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Human Girl,  
  
If he was any man he'd defend himself but he is a human.Maybe he doesn't want to go out with someone like you!Ever think of that?  
  
Hiei  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
I must apoligise for Hiei...I am getting tired of Hiei acting like this.sighWell anyway, like Yusuke said you should talk to him and if he gets all mad and uncomfertable feeling then I think that means he's trying to cover it up but I don't know.If he's your friend then I am sure that he'll try to open up to you the best that he can.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Bjeveryday  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
Well first off yes I am single.Anyway this guy is probably dumping every girl everytime they get to close to him because he is trying to hide something.I think you should talk to him.Maybe he'll tell you what's going on but I don't know.  
  
Kurama  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
Well I think that you might want to talk to him.Yusuke was out of line with what he said about a hotter girl.sighI feel bad for myself having to be with these idiots all the time.Hopefully this guy won't be defended by your questioning.  
  
Botan  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Dear annonamise,  
  
I don't know what you should do.I guess do what everyone else says to do all together.I haven't ever had this problem.Hmm...Maybe you should just keep your distance.You know father like son.  
  
All mighty,  
  
Koenma  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
I guess just do what your heart says.But why are you telling Kuwabara not to kiss me?Why would he be in danger if he did so?  
  
Yukina  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hey annonamise,  
  
Yeah just talk to him.Whatever you do is fine.Just do whichever one you want.Yes idiot little brother do as she says...No NEVER kiss Yukina!  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
Well you just need to have a one on one talk with your friend.I kinda understand because Yusuke's mom isn't well...ajusted.  
  
Keiko  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
annonamise,  
  
Well I'd go out with you but I already have my woman Yukina.And I will kiss her whenever I want to!I already have kissed her anyway so I guess your a little late for that!Why wouldn't it be safe?It was like I was in heaven when we kissed.Ah......  
  
Kuwabara  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kuwabara!  
  
I'll kill you for saying that!(practicly kills Kuwabara but Yukina comes to the rescue)  
  
Hiei  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Well....I don't think Kuwabara will be able to particapate in our next chapter.(looks at Kuwabara getting loaded into an ambulance)Well I know he won't be able to.; 


	6. Hakudoshichan's questions

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay I want to do anyother one so I am.XDWell anyway....Hope you like it.The last chapter wasn't very good but this one should be a little bit more interesting.  
  
Disclaimer:Refer to other chapters...  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
I gotta question/need help for the Rekai Tantei  
  
1. Why is kurama way too perfect and whats Hiei's friggen problem with ningens, he may not be one but that doesn't mean he's go dissen the human race, there not all that bad  
  
2. Ok How do i ask a boy if he likes me, cause i like him and were friends and all but, i wanna know if his feelings for me are a little bit more than friendship?  
  
Hakudoshi-chan  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Haku,  
  
Well I think Kurama is just trying to impress us all but he is kinda freaking me out.And Hiei well last summer he dated a human girl and well...she dumped him and ever since he's had a huge (even worse than before) grudge against ningens/humans.And just tell the guy how you feel for him.It's not that hard.  
  
Yusuke  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Human,  
  
Yusuke is lying about me!I would never go out with a human!Just tell that guy how you feel maybe he likes you too.  
  
Hiei(A DEMON WHO'D NEVER DATE A HUMAN!)  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hey Hakudoshi,  
  
Well I think Yusuke is right about both things.Expecailly the Hiei thing.O.OHiei actually gave someone advice.O.O Omg.Well anyway just get with the guy and tell him that you like him once you are alone.Never do it infront of all of his friends or your friends.  
  
Bjeveryday  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hakudoshi-chan  
  
You don't like me being perfect?Sorry I thought you'd like it.Well I guess I was wrong.Yes Hiei was dumped by a human.Well if I was the guy I'd want you to tell me.I mean what if the guy likes you too but is afraid to talk to you about it?  
  
Kurama  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Doshi-chan,  
  
Well I think you should talk to him.Kurama is right.He may just like you too and if not then you'll get over him.  
  
Botan  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hakudoshi,  
  
Well all that stuff about Kurama and Hiei are true but back to you.Well just get over your shyness and tell him.  
  
Koenma  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hi,  
  
Well I think that you should just tell him that you like him.Like Kuwabara does.He's very open to the oppisite sex.Well just do what you think is best for you.  
  
Yukina  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hakudoshi,  
  
Just tell him you like him.And don't take what Yukina said about Kuwabara as good advice.You see what happens to him when he talks to girls.(sigh)We're not related....  
  
Shizuru  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hello,  
  
Well I think it is wonderful that you like someone and I think you should open up to them or you may never get to be with him.  
  
Keiko  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Well Hottiedoshi-chan,  
  
Well I am in the hospital from last time but they are allowing me to type this up to you on my laptop.Well anyway just be like me.Yeah and things will work out.Expecailly if you are like a female version of me.Now that's just sexy!  
  
Kuwabara  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:(slaps forehead)Please don't be like Kuwabara.And don't listen to him.Well I hope you liked the chappie!Review! 


	7. Why DOES Hiei hate humans anyway?

YYH Advice Collums  
  
Bjeveryday:Thank you **SOOOOOOOOOOOO** much for all of the wonderful reviews! I am flattered! This chapter is going to be from a character. That's why I haven't updated in a while. I didn't know which character to have but I think I got a good one on here this time. Well on with the story. I am looking forward to more great reviews. Well here's the 7th chapter to YYH Advice Collums.:D  
  
Disclaimer:Did I say that I owned YYH or any of the characters!? No! I just want Hiei and Yusuke and I am good! But NOOOOO I can't have them! You just have to ruin everything!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Humans,  
  
I have to do this stupid thing. My only real problem is that I am stuck with all of these idiot humans...Oh and Kurama. I am tired of this. I am constantly being underminded because of this and I am sick of it. I am stronger than all of you and one day I will kill all the humans out there.  
  
Sadly yours,  
  
TheStrongestDemonAround  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TheWeakestDemonAround,  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Ya right! You are NOT all that! You only hate humans because you were dumped by one! And you KNOW it! And what's this crap about being underminded?Kuwabara's our weakest link and he's not even that weak...At times....; And Kurama? He's like your best friend. What's your deal with him?! And this isn't your biggest problem what about that Yukina thing?  
  
StrongerThanHiei(In other words Yusuke)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei ( UU; )  
  
Well...Er...Sorry to say but Hiei....No....Anyway I know you worry about your "friends" when they are out there in trouble. You always get a freaked face. Even if the fight IS irrevalent. (sigh) Just admit it. They ARE your friends.  
  
Bjeveryday  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
StrongestDemon (Other than me),  
  
Well Hiei, you have a lot of problems and you do know it. I think Yusuke is right, well for the most part. Just word it differently and then it is perfect advice...Well as perfect as Yusuke can give.(you hear Yusuke scream hey in protest in the background)  
  
Kurama  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei,  
  
Well I think there are a lot of worse things like Yukina being your si...Er...(sweating uncontrolably) Uh....Nevermind....(starts acting all nervious and weird)  
  
Botan(DON'T KILL ME, HIEI!!!!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei,  
  
No comment....(In other words he doesn't want to be killed by Hiei)  
  
Koenma  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei-Sama,  
  
Why are these people mentioning me in this advice collum? That makes me wonder....Anyway I think you are very well adjusted for the most part but you do tend to be a little...Well...Less atractive in words to the humans. Well I personally think so Hiei. Don't let your temper get the best of you after seeing some of the advice in here.  
  
Yukina  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei,  
  
Your just like all the other demon-smut out there! All you care about is yourself and you hate ALL humans! Or so you say...  
  
Shizuru  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei,  
  
Well I do recall you calling them your team before. If you were so embarrassed about it then I'd think you'd say that you didn't know them to the other demons around. Well that's what I think.  
  
Keiko  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei,  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!(A.N.I think he over did it with the HAHAHA's there. Ne?) Right! As if! I am WAY stronger than you! And a lot hotter! (A.N.NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!!!) I am only in this dumb hospital from you because I didn't want to hurt you!  
  
Kuwabara  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hiei now goes to Kuwabara's hospital bed and Kuwabara recieves a lot more injuries)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:Well what did you think....I think that Kuwabara shouldn't have said what he did. Don't you? 


End file.
